Conventionally, an information processing system has been known that generates and provides an image (a virtual shot image) to be acquired by shooting with a virtual camera set in a virtual space. Examples of the information processing system include a game system that develops a game in a virtual space and a virtual reality (VR) system that provides VR.
In a case where such an information processing system moves a virtual camera in a virtual space, a method of controlling the virtual camera (observation control) has been known, the method including: controlling movement of the virtual camera to make an object to be observed included in the visual field of the virtual camera, the object to be observed being a specific object or a position in the virtual space; and allowing the object to be observed to be confirmed with an image with the virtual camera (a visual point) being moved (e.g., refer to JP 11-128533 A).
However, when the observation control is constantly performed in a case where the virtual camera moves in the virtual space, the image to be generated may become unnatural or the operability of the main object may degrade. For example, in a case where the virtual camera passes by the object to be observed under the observation control, the direction of the virtual camera rapidly varies and then the image considerably varies. As a result, an unnatural image is acquired. In addition, in a case where the virtual camera is far away from the object to be observed, the observation control is performed even in a case where the necessity of the observation control is low. As a result, the movement of the virtual camera is subject to a certain degree of limitation and thus the operability of the main object degrades.
An object of the present disclosure is to reduce the unnaturalness of an image due to a virtual camera in a virtual space. Another object of the present disclosure is to improve the operability of a main object in the virtual space.
An information processing system according to one aspect, includes: a main object control unit configured to move a main object in a virtual space; and a camera control unit configured to move a virtual camera together with the movement of the main object in the virtual space. The camera control unit further performs observation control of moving the virtual camera to make a predetermined object to be observed included in a visual field of the virtual camera in a case where the main object is inside an observation performance region set to the object to be observed.
With this configuration, the observation control is performed in the case where the main object is inside the observation performance region set to the object to be observed. Thus, the observation control can be performed in a case where the observation control is required or is effective, and the unnaturalness of an image can be reduced. In addition, the operability of the main object can improve when the observation control is not performed.
The camera control unit may complete the observation control when the main object comes out of the observation performance region.
With this configuration, the observation control is completed when the main object comes out of the observation performance region. Thus, the observation control is canceled outside the observation performance region so that the unnaturalness of the image can be reduced and additionally the operability of the main object can improve.
The camera control unit may perform follow-up control of moving the virtual camera to follow the main object from an opposite side of the main object in traveling direction in a case where the main object is outside the observation performance region.
With this configuration, the follow-up control is performed in the case where the main object is outside the observation performance region. Thus, a region ahead of the main object in the traveling direction, can be confirmed with the image so that the operability of the main object can improve.
The camera control unit may start the observation control when the main object is inside the observation performance region and satisfies a predetermined condition.
With this configuration, even in a case where the main object enters the observation performance region, the observation control is not performed until the main object satisfies the predetermined condition. Thus, the unnaturalness of the image can be reduced and additionally the operability of the main object can improve.
The predetermined condition may include that the object to be observed enters a predetermined range in the visual field of the virtual camera.
With this configuration, in a case where the object to be observed is not included in the visual field of the virtual camera when the main object enters the observation performance region, the virtual camera is not controlled to rapidly move to observe the object to be observed. Thus, the unnaturalness of the image can be reduced. Note that the predetermined range in the visual field may include the entire visual field or a portion of the visual field (e.g., a range excluding an edge portion).
The object to be observed may include an object in the virtual space.
With this configuration, the object in the virtual space can be set to the object to be observed.
The object to be observed may include coordinates in the virtual space.
With this configuration, the observation control of observing a specific position (irrelative to the object) in the virtual space, can be performed.
The object to be observed may move in the virtual space and the observation performance region may move together with the object to be observed.
With this configuration, even in a case where the object to be observed moves in the virtual space, the observation control can be performed in the observation performance region set to the object to be observed.
The observation performance region may include a region at a distance of a predetermined value or less from the object to be observed.
With this configuration, the observation control is not performed in a case where the main object is sufficiently away from the object to be observed and the necessity of the observation control is low. Thus, the operability of the main object can improve.
The observation performance region may include a region at a distance of the predetermined value or more from the object to be observed.
With this configuration, the observation control is not performed in a case where the main object is sufficiently close to the object to be observed, and a rapid variation in the image is avoided. Thus, the unnaturalness of the image can be reduced.
The camera control unit may move, during the observation control, the virtual camera to make the object to be observed included in a position of the visual field, the position being set based on an operation of a user.
With this configuration, the user can specify where in the image to make the object to be observed included, during the observation control.
The information processing system may further include a controller including a stick. The main object may include a player character object, and the main object control unit may move the player character object based on the operation of the player with respect to the stick.
With this configuration, the player can conveniently perform the movement of the player character object.
An information processing system according to one aspect, includes: a main object control unit configured to move a main object in a virtual space; and a camera control unit configured to move a virtual camera together with the movement of the main object in the virtual space. The camera control unit further starts observation control of moving the virtual camera to make a predetermined object to be observed included in a visual field of the virtual camera when the object to be observed enters the visual field of the virtual camera in a case where the main object is inside an observation performance region set to the object to be observed.
With this configuration, the observation control is performed in the case where the main object is inside the observation performance region set to the object to be observed. Thus, the observation control can be performed in a case where the observation control is required or is effective, and the unnaturalness of an image can be reduced. In addition, the operability of the main object can improve when the observation control is not performed. Additionally, in a case where the object to be observed is not included in the visual field of the virtual camera when the main object enters the observation performance region, the virtual camera is not controlled to rapidly move to observe the object to be observed. Thus, the unnaturalness of the image can be reduced.
The camera control unit may complete the observation control when the main object comes out of the observation performance region.
With this configuration, the observation control is completed when the main object comes out of the observation performance region. Thus, the observation control is canceled outside the observation performance region so that the unnaturalness of the image can be reduced and additionally the operability of the main object can improve.
A non-transitory storage medium according to one aspect, having stored an information processing program for causing an information processing device to execute: main object control processing of moving a main object in a virtual space; and camera control processing of moving a virtual camera together with the movement of the main object in the virtual space. The camera control processing further performs observation control of moving the virtual camera to make a predetermined object to be observed included in a visual field of the virtual camera in a case where the main object is inside an observation performance region set to the object to be observed.
With this configuration, the observation control is performed in the case where the main object is inside the observation performance region set to the object to be observed. Thus, the observation control can be performed in a case where the observation control is required or is effective, and the unnaturalness of an image can be reduced. In addition, the operability of the main object can improve when the observation control is not performed.
The camera control processing may complete the observation control when the main object comes out of the observation performance region.
With this configuration, the observation control is completed when the main object comes out of the observation performance region. Thus, the observation control is canceled outside the observation performance region so that the unnaturalness of the image can be reduced and additionally the operability of the main object can improve.
The camera control processing may perform follow-up control of moving the virtual camera to follow the main object from an opposite side of the main object in traveling direction in a case where the main object is outside the observation performance region.
With this configuration, the follow-up control is performed in the case where the main object is outside the observation performance region. Thus, a region ahead of the main object in the traveling direction, can be confirmed with the image.
The camera control processing may start the observation control when the main object is inside the observation performance region and satisfies a predetermined condition.
With this configuration, even in a case where the main object enters the observation performance region, the observation control is not performed until the main object satisfies the predetermined condition. Thus, the unnaturalness of the image can be reduced and additionally the operability of the main object can improve.
The predetermined condition may include that the object to be observed enters a predetermined range in the visual field of the virtual camera.
With this configuration, in a case where the object to be observed is not included in the visual field of the virtual camera when the main object enters the observation performance region, the virtual camera is not controlled to rapidly move to observe the object to be observed. Thus, the unnaturalness of the image can be reduced.
The object to be observed may include an object in the virtual space.
With this configuration, the object in the virtual space can be set to the object to be observed.
The object to be observed may include coordinates in the virtual space.
With this configuration, the observation control of observing a specific position (irrelative to the object) in the virtual space, can be performed.
The object to be observed may move in the virtual space and the observation performance region may move together with the object to be observed.
With this configuration, even in a case where the object to be observed moves in the virtual space, the observation control can be performed in the observation performance region set to the object to be observed.
The observation performance region may include a region at a distance of a predetermined value or less from the object to be observed.
With this configuration, the observation control is not performed in a case where the main object is sufficiently away from the object to be observed and the necessity of the observation control is low. Thus, the operability of the main object can improve.
The observation performance region may include a region at a distance of the predetermined value or more from the object to be observed.
With this configuration, the observation control is not performed in a case where the main object is sufficiently close to the object to be observed, and a rapid variation in the image is avoided. Thus, the unnaturalness of the image can be reduced.
The camera control processing may move, during the observation control, the virtual camera to make the object to be observed included in a position of the visual field, the position being set based on an operation of a user.
With this configuration, a player can specify where in the image to make the object to be observed included, during the observation control.
A non-transitory storage medium according to one aspect, having stored an information processing program for causing an information processing device to execute: main object control processing of moving a main object in a virtual space; and camera control processing of moving a virtual camera together with the movement of the main object in the virtual space. The camera control processing further starts observation control of moving the virtual camera to make a predetermined object to be observed included in a visual field of the virtual camera when the object to be observed enters the visual field of the virtual camera in a case where the main object is inside an observation performance region set to the object to be observed.
With this configuration, the observation control is performed in the case where the main object is inside the observation performance region set to the object to be observed. Thus, the observation control can be performed in a case where the observation control is required or is effective, and the unnaturalness of an image can be reduced. In addition, the operability of the main object can improve when the observation control is not performed. Additionally, in a case where the object to be observed is not included in the visual field of the virtual camera when the main object enters the observation performance region, the virtual camera is not controlled to rapidly move to observe the object to be observed. Thus, the unnaturalness of the image can be reduced.
The camera control processing may complete the observation control when the main object comes out of the observation performance region.
With this configuration, the observation control is completed when the main object comes out of the observation performance region. Thus, the observation control is canceled outside the observation performance region so that the unnaturalness of the image can be reduced and additionally the operability of the main object can improve.
An information processing device according to one aspect, includes: a main object control unit configured to move a main object in a virtual space; and a camera control unit configured to move a virtual camera together with the movement of the main object in the virtual space. The camera control unit further performs observation control of moving the virtual camera to make a predetermined object to be observed included in a visual field of the virtual camera in a case where the main object is inside an observation performance region set to the object to be observed.
With this configuration, the observation control is performed in the case where the main object is inside the observation performance region set to the object to be observed. Thus, the observation control can be performed in a case where the observation control is required or is effective, and the unnaturalness of an image can be reduced. In addition, the operability of the main object can improve when the observation control is not performed.
An information processing device according to one aspect, includes: a main object control unit configured to move a main object in a virtual space; and a camera control unit configured to move a virtual camera together with the movement of the main object in the virtual space. The camera control unit further starts observation control of moving the virtual camera to make a predetermined object to be observed included in a visual field of the virtual camera when the object to be observed enters the visual field of the virtual camera in a case where the main object is inside an observation performance region set to the object to be observed.
With this configuration, the observation control is performed in the case where the main object is inside the observation performance region set to the object to be observed. Thus, the observation control can be performed in a case where the observation control is required or is effective, and the unnaturalness of an image can be reduced. In addition, the operability of the main object can improve when the observation control is not performed. Additionally, in a case where the object to be observed is not included in the visual field of the virtual camera when the main object enters the observation performance region, the virtual camera is not controlled to rapidly move to observe the object to be observed. Thus, the unnaturalness of the image can be reduced.
An information processing method according to one aspect, includes: moving a main object in a virtual space; and moving a virtual camera together with the movement of the main object in the virtual space. The moving the virtual camera further performs observation control of moving the virtual camera to make a predetermined object to be observed included in a visual field of the virtual camera in a case where the main object is inside an observation performance region set to the object to be observed.
With this configuration, the observation control is performed in the case where the main object is inside the observation performance region set to the object to be observed. Thus, the observation control can be performed in a case where the observation control is required or is effective, and the unnaturalness of an image can be reduced. In addition, the operability of the main object can improve when the observation control is not performed.
An information processing method according to one aspect, includes: moving a main object in a virtual space; and moving a virtual camera together with the movement of the main object in the virtual space. The moving the virtual camera further starts observation control of moving the virtual camera to make a predetermined object to be observed included in a visual field of the virtual camera when the object to be observed enters the visual field of the virtual camera in a case where the main object is inside an observation performance region set to the object to be observed.
With this configuration, the observation control is performed in the case where the main object is inside the observation performance region set to the object to be observed. Thus, the observation control can be performed in a case where the observation control is required or is effective, and the unnaturalness of an image can be reduced. In addition, the operability of the main object can improve when the observation control is not performed. Additionally, in a case where the object to be observed is not included in the visual field of the virtual camera when the main object enters the observation performance region, the virtual camera is not controlled to rapidly move to observe the object to be observed. Thus, the unnaturalness of the image can be reduced.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.